Electronic or interactive kiosks are exhibits that generally include a computer system that is operated to provide access to applications and information relating to various industries, businesses, or public and private welfare. Typically, the computer system is securely housed within the electronic kiosk and includes software for providing application programs, and hardware that includes an electronic display and a plurality of keys for inputting data and navigating through application programs. Most electronic kiosks are located in high traffic settings where individuals often congregate such as in banks, hotels, airports, malls, universities and department stores, to name a few.
Electronic kiosks come in a variety of different forms. The structural framework of most kiosks consists generally of plastic, wood, metal, or any combination thereof. Floor kiosks provide a popular style of electronic kiosk that includes a structural housing defined by sidewalls, a back panel, a front panel and a top member. A computer system is safely stored within the housing of the kiosk, and an electronic display screen and input keys are disposed in a central region of the kiosk to provide easy, accessible use. Other conventional kiosks include kiosks that are designed for mobility, where the kiosk is easily transportable from one location to another. Still other kiosks comprise wall-mounted kiosks that are securely fitted in the walls of buildings. Wall-mounted kiosks provide the convenience of requiring less floor space, and are often smaller in size.
Electronic kiosks find use in diverse applications. For example, electronic kiosks are often used for entertainment or educational purposes. Such kiosks allow individuals to interact with application programs for viewing movies, determining times and dates of shows, concerts or events, accessing bulletin boards, reviewing classifications, learning about possible seminars, programs or classes, or providing access to an abundance of information. Electronic kiosks also play a vital role in commerce. Such kiosks often include card readers that are designed to interface with credit cards, bank cards, and charge cards. Electronic kiosks can be used to make purchases, pay bills, or transact business. Electronic kiosks are also used by individuals to manage banking accounts, withdraw funds, make deposits, and apply for credit. Some kiosks are incorporated in appliances and used to pay for goods. For example, electronic kiosks also find use in gas pumps where individuals use charge cards to pay for gas, and in vending machine applications.
Few electronic kiosks have been designed for use in the medical industry. Most kiosks include computer systems that allow professionals to access medical information pertaining to scholarly teachings, medical procedures, medical product information, government warnings, studies, and information relating to medication. Alternative forms of kiosks have been designed for interfacing with information storage cards. For example, cards including bar codes or magnetic stripe cards are often used to store individual medical information. Kiosks have been adapted to include magnetic head readers and bar code readers to read information stored on the medical cards. One drawback however of such systems is that the bar code card and magnetic stripe card provide poor security and compromise a patient's privacy and security of information. To address the security drawbacks of the prior art cards, smart cards have been developed to provide greater security access to information stored on the smart card, and to store more information on the smart card. With advancement in storage information technology, electronic kiosks have been adapted for use with such smart cards. Conventional electronic kiosks include input keys and an electronic display to navigate through information and data, and to view information stored on smart cards.
Although prior art kiosk systems have been designed for use with smart cards, such kiosk systems suffer from certain drawbacks. For example, traditional electronic kiosks only permit individuals to view information stored on storage cards. Individuals using conventional kiosks do not have the ability to fully manage medical healthcare services such as making appointments, acquiring medical directive forms, or requesting prescription refills and receiving confirmation. Individuals lack the autonomy in managing their own medical healthcare information. In many situations, medical service providers often conduct a medical intake of individuals and then record the solicited information on a computer or in a hard copy file. The medical intake typically involves a number of questions that are presented to individuals. The process can be uncomfortable at times and place the interviewee in an awkward position. Some individuals may wish that certain vital healthcare information remain private and viewable only to certain individuals, such as a physician. Individuals feel less intimidated when interacting directly with an electronic kiosk in fully managing their healthcare.
Another drawback of conventional electronic kiosks used in the medical industry is that they do not provide the convenience and ability of applying for and acquiring a medical smart card at any time and in various locations. Most conventional kiosk systems require an individual to visit a medical service provider at an office or clinic, during business hours, to either apply for limited use medical card or to acquire an application to be filled out at a later time. The person is obligated to make an appointment with a medical clinic or office and subsequently travel to the healthcare facility or clinic, or to make arrangements via, mail. Many individuals may wish to manage healthcare information and services outside the confines of a doctor's office, and preferably at a location the individual feels more comfortable in or is frequented more often, such as at a pharmacy, a mall or at the bank. Also, traditional kiosks do not provide immediate access to certain forms like medical directives. Individuals may wish to use an electronic kiosk to acquire such forms. Finally, conventional kiosks often lack the requisite security when interfacing with external storage devices like smart cards. Many kiosks include the use of passwords or personal identification numbers that are needed to gain access to information stored on the cards. However, the use of passwords and personal identification numbers alone provides limited security in managing individual healthcare information.
What is desired is an electronic kiosk for use with medical smart cards in managing healthcare information and services that provides secure, access control by including biometric authentication, provides immediate access to a variety of medical directive forms, and is accessible to request a medical smart card, and/or prescription refills. The medical smart card is used for storing medical information and providing vital life-saving information to medical service providers in the event of an emergency.